Who Loves Who?
by coolxxx
Summary: OK this is my first story and you have to read it to understand my next one Please review.
1. Realization

**Who loves who?**

Chapter 1: Realization

"Watch out" cried Odd, "Laser Arrow."

A streak flew past Ulrich's shoulder and struck a wasp monster about to strike.

"That's the 3rd time today, keep your eyes peeled. We have to protect Aelita." teased Odd.

"Yeah Aelita protect," Ulrich said in a daze.

"Ulrich pay attention!" Jeremie and Yumi screamed together.

"Where's Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"In the tower she's shutting it down," Jeremie stated, "You watched her go in."

"Oh, yeah sorry!" Ulrich said embarrassed.


	2. The Chat

Chapter 2: The Chat

"Odd what do you think of Aelita?" Ulrich asked still embarrassed.

"She's just a friend," Odd replied.

"Hey, Odd can you leave me alone for a bit, I have some work to do before school." Ulrich asked.

"Man, Jeremie must be rubbing off on you for you to be doing work this early in the morning, but if you must OK." Odd replied.

As Odd left Ulrich picked up his phone and dialed Aelita.

"Hello," Aelita's sweet voice replied.

"Hello, its Ulrich can you come by soon?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure, I'll be over there soon," she replied.

(Later)

"Ulrich I'm here you can open the door now," Aelita said.

"It's open, come in I need to talk to you" Ulrich's voice replied.

"Yes," Aelita asked.

"Aelita, since the first time on Lyoko I saw you I have………" Ulrich said when Aelita got up and was kissing him. Ulrich was shocked but then started kissing back. Slowly started to Aelita took off her clothes down to her bra and panties. She then started to undress Ulrich. When they where both naked. Aelita pushed Ulrich on his bed. She then got on top of him and began to moan in pleasure.


	3. The Next Day

-1Chapter 3: The Next Day

"Hey, Ulrich what is making you so happy today?" Odd asked early the next day.

"It's just a good day today," Ulrich replied with a grin.

"We have 3 tests and you have detention this morning now tell me why is it a good day?" Odd inquired.

"It just is," Ulrich replied with even a bigger grin as he thought of a certain pink-haired girl.

"OK, hey, Jeremie are you ready for the tests today?" Odd asked as the blonde-headed boy walked up.

"Huh, oh hey Odd of course I am what you thought I would forget about 3 tests, I'll talk to you later." Jeremie replied busily.

"Wonder what genius boy is up to?" Odd asked before he realized that he was alone and ran after Ulrich "Hey, get back here."


	4. What He's Up To

-1Chapter 4: What He's Up To

(At Jeremie's Dorm)

"Yumi did you get my message to come to my room?" Jeremie asked through the door

"No I just had the suspicion to leave a recording in your room saying I'm not here," Yumi replied back through the door, "Now get in you said you had something to say, has X.A.N.A. attacked and I am the only one to stop him in a gigantic battle in which the world would be saved when we went back in time?"

"No nothing of that sort I just have something to tell you something," Jeremie said shocked at her response.

"Good listen I have something to tell you too," Yumi said in relief.

"But can I go first this has been bothering me since I first saw you and the black clothes you wear it just got into my mind and stayed there and I couldn't stop thinking about you," Jeremie said, "so basically what I have to say is……."

"Oh yes I was just thinking how that was how I remembered the first time I saw you!" Yumi interrupted.

"Oh Good that makes it so much easier on me because Yumi, I think I'm in love with you," Jeremie said getting redder and redder as he was speaking.

"That's really good because Jeremie, because I think I love you to," Yumi said feeling relieved.

"Well OK then lets go to class and try to pass those tests I'm ready for the one in Mrs….." Jeremie started when Yumi came up and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"We're not going to class today, we're going to have some girl/boy fun." Yumi said with a wink.

They started to kiss again and Yumi pulled away and began to strip. When she was down to her panties she walked over to Jeremie and started to strip him. When they were both nude Yumi pushed Jeremie onto the bed and straddled him.

"You know how long I've wanted to do this?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, ever since you saw me?" Jeremie asked looking up at her perfect body.

"No, but good guess its been ever since you cried my name when I was in danger in Lyoko, I've wanted to hear you cry my name in bed," Yumi said with a slight seductive voice.

Yumi began to kiss Jeremie's lips, slowly she began to move downward. She could feel his manhood getting harder and harder the longer she kissed. When she reached his manhood she began to stroke and was given the sound of Jeremie moaning in pleasure. She then took Jeremie's hard member into her mouth. She was given even more sounds of Jeremie moaning in pleasure even more.

"Yah Yumi suck it suck it hard!" Jeremie shouted.

"No I think I'm going to do something else," Yumi said as she got up and started to straddle his waist.

"Now, now fuck me Jeremie fuck me fuck me hard," Yumi whispered to Jeremie.

"But first something for me," Jeremie said with his glasses on the fringe of falling off as he switched positions so he was on top.

Slowly Jeremie began to kiss Yumi on the lips. He could feel her nipples harden as he slowly approached them kissing all that he could. As Jeremie pulled the covers over him and Yumi the door opened. It was Ulrich and Aelita.

"But what if Jeremie comes back because he forgot something?" Aelita asked afraid.

"Oh come on, do you think Jeremie would forget anything on a day that we have 3 tests on in his most favorite subject," Ulrich pointed out.

"Well I guess you have a point," Aelita agreed.

Slowly they began to kiss. Ulrich began to strip the pink-haired beauty. As Ulrich took off her bra he stopped to play with her nipples and was excited that they began to harden as he touched them. He then moved slowly to her panties. When they were off he slowly traced his fingers along her pussy earning him a moan of pleasure. He then worked up his courage and began to finger her pussy. They were so busy with there own fuck they didn't hear the moan that escaped from Yumi as Jeremie began to slowly push his manhood into Yumi's pussy. Ulrich then began to suck on the pink-haired beauty's pussy and was excited when she began to moan even more. Slowly Ulrich began to stand up and suck on Aelita's breasts. He then began to position his manhood at her entrance. Aelita began to That's when the door burst open and Odd was standing there out of breath.

"It's a good thing that Jeremie would never forget about tests, that Jim is a hard mother fucker to outrun" Odd said before he saw who was in the room, "Wow, Ulrich is that why you were so happy? And oh looks like someone else found love too. Hey Jeremie who's that, Yumi, Wow way to go super genius! I didn't think you had it in you"

Pretty quick everyone had their clothes on and really red faces.


	5. The Aftermath

-1Chapter 5: The Aftermath

"Ok so you all were going to skip school today and fuck each other, Huh?" Odd asked, "So that's why you all were acting all weird, Good."

"Your not mad?" Yumi asked.

"Why would I need to be mad ya'll have your own lives why should I give a fuck on how you love or fuck," Odd replied.

"But of course its up to me who gets detention and who doesn't," Jim said, "so Della-Robbia, Jeremie, I thought you were better than this, Pinky, same as Jeremie I thought you'd be better than this, Yumi, all you only have 1 detention for skipping school. Ulrich that's 3 one to make up for the one you missed, 1 for punishment for missing that detention, and one more for skipping class"

"God danmit," The Group said together.


End file.
